NARUTO Y BAKUGIRL OFICIAL
by zabalabueno522
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO NARUTO AL ABENTAR EL CHIDORI Y RESENGA NARUTO ENTRA EN UN PORTAL POR CAUSA QUE SE ABRA UN PORTAL Y TERMINA EL EL MUNDO DE BAKUGAN ADVERTENSAI FUTURO LEMON NO LO LEAS SI NO TEGUSTA Y SE QUE MI ESCRITURA ES UNA MIERDA
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y bakugirl no soy duego de naruto y bakugan

BUENO QUE PASARIA SI DAN K Y DRAGO ERAN MUJERES Y YEGA NARUTO ANTE ESE LUGANR EL FINAL DE LA PELEA BUENO COMENSEMOS LOS BAKUGANES SERAN HUMANISADOS SON COMO ANTHRO

CAP 1 YEGADA Y LA BATALLA DEL DRAGON BLANCO

NARUTO Y SASUKE ESTABAN PELEANDO EL EL BALLE DEL FIN SE BEIA A NARUTO Y SASUKE CON UN RESENGAN Y CHIDORI

NARUTO Y SASUKE-RESENGAN CHIDORI-GRITARO

SE ABENTARON Y CHOCARON SE CREO UNA GRAN EXPLOCION NARUTO ESTABA CALLENDO PERO EN ESO SE ABRE UN AGUJERO NEGRO CAE ADENTRO

MIENTRAS SASUKE CAE CON UN AGUJERO EN LA PANSA MURIENDO INSTANTANEAMENTE

MIENTRAS NARUTO SE ABIA RECUPERADO DE LOS DAÑOS Y LOS RASGUÑOS Y LO MAS RARO SU ROPA SE RECUPERA

MIENTAS TANTO EN OTRA DIMENSION

SEVE A UN DRAGON ROJO Y UNO BLANCO COMO LA NIEVE PELEANDO UNO ERA OMBRE Y EL ROJO ERA EMBRA ERAN COMO DESIRLO ANTHRO CON PECHOS TAMAÑO TASA G Y BESTIDO BLANCO Y EN LA SINTURA ERA COMO UN RELOJ DE ARENA SU NOMBRE ERA DRAGA

DRAGON BLANCO-EL PODER SERA MIO ERMOSA AHORA NAMELO Y TUSERAS MI ESPOSA Y GOBERNAREMOS LOS DOS-GRITO

DRAGA-JAMAS TE LO DARE-GRITO

DRAGON BLANCO-ENTONSES TELO QUITA….-NO TERMINO PORQUE DE LA NADA APARESIO UN PORTAL Y DE AY SALIO UN … JOVEN DE 15 AÑOS CASI LA MISMA EDAD DE DANIELA KUSO

ENTONSES DESPERTO

NARUTO-QUE PASO LO UNICO QUE RECUERDO ES ESTAR PELEANDO CON SASUKE EN EL BALLE DEL FIN-DIJO Y VOLTEO Y VIO A UN DRAGON BLANCO MUSCULOSO GRANDE Y VOLTEO A UN LADO Y BIO A UN DRAGONA ROJO ERIDA ENTONSES SE ENTERO DEQUE EN BLANCO LE PEGO SE LEVANTO DE GOLPE

NARUTO-QUE LE ISISTE-DIJO PONIENDO SE EN GUARDIA Y SACANDO UN CUNAI

DRAGON BLANCO-JA UN HUMANO CONTRA BAKUGAN VERAN COMO TE ELIMINO-DIJOASERCANDOSE Y ASIENDO GARRA DRAGON LE PEGO A GRAN VELOSIDA PERO EL LO ESQUIVO COMO SI FUERA NADA

NARUTO-JAMAS TE CONFIES DETUS OPONENTES-DIJO ENTONSE EL RAPIDA MENTE SE SUBIO A SU BRASO CORRIO UTILISANDO CHACRA CUNANDO YA ESTABA SERCA DE SU CARA CANILISO CHACRA EN SU MANO Y LEDIO DE YENO EN EL ROSTRO CREANDO UNA ONDA ESPANSIVA MANDANDOLO A VOLAR EL SALTO ENFENTE DE DRAGA ELLA NOSABIA PORQUE PERO SE SONROJO MIENTRAS LO VEIA PERO SUS ESCAMAS LA CUBRIAN MUI BIEN SU SONROJO ESTONSES CONSUS MANOS ISO UNOS SIMPOLOS Y GRITO-JUTSU CONES DE SOMBRA-DIJO ASIENDO APARESER UN CLON ATRÁS EL PUSO SU MANO EL CON YSO APARESES UN RESENGAN Y LOS DOS SE ABALANSARON LOS DOS Y CHOCARO ASIENDO QUE SE DESINTEGRE ENTONSES DE LA NADA SALIO UNA ESFERA Y VOLO AL DRAGON ROJO GIGANTE Y EL PECHO DEL MEDIA DE ARIBA SE METIO

DAN-DRAGA ESTAS BIEN-DIJO ELLA

DRAGA-DAN QUEN ES EL-DIJO ELLA APUNTANDOO A NARUTO

DAN-NO LOSE-DIJO PERO AL VER QUE SE VOLTEO SE SONROJARON LAS DOS CON FUERZA QUE NISIQUIERA SUS ESCAMAS LA CUBRIAN

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DRAGA

EL ERA MUI GUAPO Y MUI ERMOSO CREO QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO RAYOS TIENE QUE SER MIO Y CREO QUE DAN TANBIEN ESTA ENAMORADO MEJOR DELOS DOS

DRAGA ENSU MENTE-JODER SIENTO QUE ME ESTOY MOJANDO-DIJO

3 PERSONA

SE ASERCO Y LES DIJO-HOLA

DAN Y DRAGA-HOLA-DIJIERPN MIENTRAS DRAGO SE BOLVIA AL TAMAÑO DE UN HUMANO

NARUTO-AYGAN SABEN DONDE ESTOY-DIJO

DAN-NO SABES-DIJO IMPRESIONADA

NARUTO-NO ESTE NO ES MI SIUDAD NI SIQUIERA CONOS TALVES NO ESTE MAS EN MI…..-

DAN-QUE PASA-DIJO ESTRAÑADA

EN ESO NARUTO SE DEMAYA

CONTINUARA

ESPERO QUE LES A YA GUSTADO Y SI BEN EL FIC DE DRAGON BALL SUPER ESTA EN LA PAJINA QUE PARAMI ES OFISIAL DE FANFICTION EXPRES PERO VOY ANDAR SIGIENDO SUBIENDO EN FANFICTION NET ADIOS


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA JENTE SE QUE NO E SUBIDO TENGO PROBLEMAS EN LA PREPA BUENO COMENSANDO

NARUTO Y BAKUGIRL

NARUTO AL DESMAYARSE DESPERTO EN UN HOSPITAL

NARUTO-DONDE ESTOY-DIJO ADOLORIDO

¿?-ESTAN EL LA ENFERMERIA-DIJO ALGIEN

ALBOLTEAR NARUTO BIO A DAN Y A DRAGA PERO YA NO JIGANTE SINO EN FORMA A PEKEÑA HAORA TENIA EL TAMAÑO DE UN HUMANO PERO ANTHRO

NARUTO-HOLA HOYE DRAGA NO ERAS MAS GRANDE-DIJO EL MIENTAS DRAGA PENSABA

DRAGA PENSANDO-PODIOS ME ESTA ABLAND QUE DIGO-DIJO SONROJADA

DRAGA-W VUENO YO…..-NO TERMINO PORQUE DAN LEDIJO

DAN-BUENO ELLA SE HISO ASI POR QUE QUERIA ELLA VERTE BIEN-DIJO ELLA ASIENDO SONRROJAR A DRAGA

DRAGA-SI PUES-DIJO SONROJADA DANDOLE UN GIÑO AL IGUAL QUE DAN ;)

NARUTO-PUES GRACIAS-DIJO SONROJADO NARUTO

DAN-QUE TAL SI NOS VAMOS-DIJO ELLA A LO QUE NARUTO ACINTIO

DAN-BUENO HORITA BENGO-DIJO IYENDOSE

MIENTAS NARUTO Y DRAGA

ELLOS/A ESTABAN BIENDO ALREDEDOR ASTA QUE DRAGA ROMPIO EL SILENCIO

DRAGA-HOYE COMO HISISTE LA BOLA DE ENERGIA Y ADEMAS DOS TUS-DIJO ELLA

NARUTO-ASER QUE-DIJO EL

DRAGA-ESA BOLA DE COLOR AZUL EL TU MANO Y ESE OTRO TU-DIJO ELLA

NARUTO-EL RESENGAN Y EL JUTSU CLONES DE SONBRA-DIJO EL

DRAGA-CON QUE ASI LO YAMAS-DIJO ELLA

NARUTO-ESO SE YAMA CHACRA ES LA ENERGIA VITAL DENTRO DE TI-DIJO EL

DRAGA-BUENO PUES ES INTERESANTE-DIJO ASERCANDO ASU CARA

NARUTO-OKEEEEEEYYYYYYY-DIJO TODO ROJO COMO UN TOMATE

ENTONSES ENTRO DAN ELLA LOS VIO Y Y SE ENOJO

DAN-QUE RAYOS ASEN-GRITO ROJA

NARUTO-HAAAAAAAAA-SE ESCUCHO UN GRITO EN EL HOSPITAL MIENTRAS LA CAMARA SE POSOCIONABA AFUERA

LO UNOCO QUE SE ESCUCHO FUE UN COSCORRON

AUTOR

(SI QUIEREN QUE UNIVERSOS SE UNAN SOLO DIGANME SERA DE POKEMON, BAKUGAN, DIGIMON NOMAS NARUTO ESTARA AYI OK CONTINUANDO)

ADENTRO DEL HOSPITAL SE PDIA VER A NARUTO CON LAGRIMITAS Y UN CHICHON EN LA CABESA EN FORMA COMICA

NARUTO-MICABESA-DIJO YORANDO DE FORMA COMICA TT

DAN-BUENO YA TE DIERON DE ALTA-DIJO UN POCO ENOJADO CON UNA BENA MARCADA

NARUTO-BUENO-DIJO SALIENDO DE LA CAMA CON BATA

NARUTO SE DIO CUEN Y SE TAPO LA PARTE DE ATRÁS-DONDE ESTA MI ROPA-DIJO TODO ROJO

DAN/DRAGA-AYA-DIJO APUNTANDO DONDE ESTABA SU ROPA YA QUE SE PODIA VER UN FUERTE SONROJO

NARUTO-GRACIAS-DIJO QUITANDOSE LA ROPA Y PONIENDOSELA AL BOLTEAR PUDO VER A DAN Y DRAGA CON UNA EMORAGIA NASAL XD

NARUTO-NOS BAMOS-DIJO EL Y LOS SACO DEL TRANSE

DRAGA-SI EFECTIBAMENTE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE EL-SIJO ELLA

DAN-JODER ESTOY ENAMORADO

CONTINUARA

CHICOS COMO DIJE CREO QUE BOY A UNIL A ESTOS UNIBERSOS POKEMON SOL Y LUNA DIGIMON BAKIGAN PERO SERAN ANTRO TODO

BAMOS A LOS SALUDOS

Logan Morninghtstar SALUDOS AMIGO

og095533 SALUDOS AMIGO

Gabriel257 SALUDOS AMIGO

GRACIAS POR EL APOLLO ADIOS J PROCIMO CAP DOS MUNDOS CHOCAN


End file.
